yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Doi Tamako
is one of the main characters of the light novel Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. She was a part of the first Hero team. Background Like Anzu, Tamako hails from Ehime PrefectureCh.5: "Anzu and Tamako's birthplaces were nearby, but they had first met when the Vertexes appeared." "Anzu's birthplace was northwest Ehime Prefecture...". Appearance Tamako has short brown hair with two shoulder-length bangs and two small buns that are each tied with an orange and black hair tie. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt with a violet bow and a navy blue skirt with a light blue line. However, most of it is covered by her orange and black jacket. Her Hero form's outfit is an orange, black and white suit with two coattails in the back and two in the front. Tamako also wears orange and black gloves, and her buns are tied with orange ribbons that may be considered to be in a flower-like shape. These ribbons appear to be connected to two clips that extend from the back to the front of her head. Personality Tamako is an energetic, emotionally-driven girl that is very fond of the outdoors. She tends to laugh a lot and gets angry easily. She is also fond of making puns with her first name (Tamako), as well as talking in the third person. She is protective of her friends and tries to prevent them from being hurt. Abilities Tamako's Hero form gives her a bladed shield named Kamuyatatehime to battle with. It can be used as a weapon similar to a yo-yo because it can be thrown and returned, but it can also be used as a blade when swung around. Her usual trump card is Wan Yuudou, which can enlarge her shield to the points the girls can all stand on it with room to spare. Once thrown, Tamako can control it without having to use the string. When wanted, it will spew fire. When activated, Tamako's outfit changes to a kimono similar to Mankai, and a large gold ring surrounding her neck. Two long ribbons extend from a place on her chest. Plot Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Relationships Iyojima Anzu Tamako and Anzu are described as being very close to each other, similar to siblings. Anzu thinks of Tamako as her "senpai". Tamako has asked why they haven't gone out already, although she was joking when she said this. When Anzu is unconscious in Chapter 13, Tamako is desperate to protect her and uses her weapon as a shield for her. When they are both injured by the Vertex, she grabs Anzu's hand. Forms of Address Trivia * For a reason not yet disclosed, Tamako's eyes often alternate between green and brown. It is most likely a coloring mistake. * Tamako's favorite type of music is punk rockCh.5: "Not bad... but I want something a little more powerful and upbeat... You really gotta go for punk rock when it comes to music!". Flower Motif Tamako's theme flower is the Lilium Concolor or Morning Star Lily. unnamed.jpg Gallery Tamako details.png|Face details Tumblr odrzxkEmDs1u4go8lo8 r1 400.png tumblr_odrzxkEmDs1u4go8lo7_r1_500.png Screen Shot 2017-04-04 at 1.54.05 PM.png|Tamako the 4koma. 1182 tsbd-qi45r.jpeg 1412 eponmjr6fs.jpeg 1552 ljzgb9phy.jpeg 1562 qpmvxpwfdt.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 2.14.46 PM.png 1065 lrljdfje0b.jpeg 1065 rhwwdtvblq.jpeg 1086 waesnwwole.jpeg 1182 v1mjwcch2k.jpeg 1182 msgdjl3tga.jpeg 1316 r1eglgfojf.jpeg 1328 8tarn41lfx.jpeg 1521 wrzifxjx61.jpeg 1552 virjuam mm.jpeg|Tamako with her hair down. Screen Shot 2017-04-27 at 1.27.11 PM.png 1562 wvyfpvm3xp.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-12-29 at 4.41.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.52.17 PM.png|Doi in the manga. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.53.50 PM.png|Tamako's hero form in the manga. Screen Shot 2018-09-30 at 3.42.03 PM.png Official Art Chara10 img.png 10td sd 01.png Tama10.png Chara10 img2.png 5a997b207fb4bb855edb74e3d611815d694b7b3c.png sr tama nowayu 3H.png 503164d6a818ea2da81c86ef4fc4e56fb5001899.png Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 3.10.43 PM.png 1510877115944.png Doi Tamako icon.png|Doi Tamako Twitter icon TamakoCasualSummer.png TamakoCasualWinter.png TamakoScarf.png TamakoSchoolSummerHY.png TamakoSchoolWinterHY.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Deceased